Welcome to Storybrooke
"Welcome to Storybrooke" is the seventeenth episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Ian Goldberg & Andrew Chambliss and directed by David M. Barrett. It is the thirty-ninth episode overall and premiered on March 17, 2013. Synopsis Emma, David and Mr. Gold must protect Mary Margaret against Regina, who is out for revenge and has made it her mission to kill Mary; and Henry, fed up with all of the feuding, devises a plan to put an end to magic. Meanwhile, Regina discovers that a father and son have somehow found their way into her allegedly undetectable town as she and the fairytale characters deal with the effects of the newly cast curse 28 years prior.http://abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/031113_19.html Recap A father and his son are camping somewhere in Maine. The father teaches his son how to correctly tie a lanyard keychain. As a gift, the father gives his son a lanyard keychain that he made when his father taught him. They sit up from their lawn chairs to get dinner started, but a strong gust of wind causes them to refocus their attention to putting out their campfire. These winds continually brush against them, and they take refuge in their tent while the Dark Curse blasts through the woods. The next morning the two wake up to find trees knocked onto the ground, one tree even crushed their car. They begin searching for the nearest highway in hopes of getting a ride from someone to the nearest town. When they look down they see a town near where they had camped the previous night. The man looks at his map, and does not understand how a whole town could suddenly appear overnight. As they explore the town, the sheriff of the town pulls up from behind them, asking the two if they are lost. He tells them his name is Graham, welcoming them to Storybrooke. It's 1983, and mayor Regina Mills wakes up for the first time in the town of Storybrooke. As she surveys the town, she smiles triumphantly. Regina walks into her new closet and picks out an outfit for the day. Later that morning, she walks through the town that the curse has created for her. She first sees Marco struggling to repair a sign. Then, she witnesses Granny arguing with Ruby over the early shift at the diner. She walks past Archie Hopper walking his dog Pongo. Regina almost calls him cricket, but stops herself, calling him Dr. Hopper instead. She walks away from this with a big smile on her face. A cursed Mary Margaret Blanchard teaches her students how to make a birdhouse, but the students scurry off to recess after this. Regina Mills walks into her classroom, asking her how long she has taught in Storybrooke. Mary Margaret is dumbfounded, responding "as long as I can remember." Regina takes her away from the classroom and into the Storybrooke General Hospital. There, Regina shows Mary Margaret a comatose patient. Knowing that they knew each other in the Enchanted Forest, Regina asks her if she recognizes him. To Regina's pleasure, Mary Margaret does not recognize him. She explains to her that he is a John Doe. Mary Margaret is optimistic that someone will find him, but Regina says she is doubtful. At Granny's Diner, a resident reads the Storybrooke Daily Mirror, which reads "Regan: Marines will be staying in beirut". Granny serves Regina a plate of pancakes, and Sheriff Graham joins her. They trade compliments, but their flirting is interrupted by the boy, saying that he likes pancakes too. Regina does not recognize him as anyone from the Enchanted Forest. She asks the other people at the Diner whose child he is. She asks Marco, but he says no. The boy's father arrives, telling Regina his name is Kurt Flynn. He asks Regina if she knows where a hotel room might be. Regina acts confused, and asks him why he would need a hotel room. Kurt answers that they need a place to sleep. Graham is taken to the side by Regina, who asks him if he knows who they are. He tells the mayor that they were camping near the Toll Bridge and adds that he is just as surprised as she is. Regina says she is threatened by surprises, and that bad things happen when she feels threatened. In present-day Storybrooke, Regina is mourning her mother's death. Mr. Gold can be heard saying "black always was your color" before he is seen entering Regina's mausoleum. She tells him to leave, and that he just came here to gloat, but he tells her that he is there to mourn as well, placing a rose on Cora's grave. He tells Regina that despite their differences, Cora will always be in his heart. Regina does not accept this, recalling that Mr. Gold killed her mother in order to save his own life. Mr. Gold claims that "desperate times call for desperate measures." Regina says that he may be able to hide behind his dagger, but Mary Margaret will die for tricking her into killing Cora. Mr. Gold tells her that she will not go through with it, because it will cost her Henry, and asks her to give up her desire for vengeance, that it will not bring her happiness. Regina tells Mr. Gold that it indeed will, but Mr. Gold replies that not even the curse made her happy, but left a hole in her heart. He tells Regina that Cora learned her lesson, she gave up love for power, and if she wants revenge she will lose Henry. Regina says that she will find a way to have everything, and is left alone in her mausoleum. Meanwhile, David, Emma and Henry are all sitting in Mary Margaret's apartment, while she lays in her bed. Henry asks Emma what happened to her, and Emma responds that she is just sick. Henry looks up at David, soon asking if they are lying to him. Emma denies lying, and Henry says she is lying just like she did about Neal being his dad. David shoots Emma a disapproving look, and Emma tells Henry the truth, that Mary Margaret is responsible for Cora's death. Henry tries to deny this, saying she is Snow White, and that she would not hurt anyone. A knock comes from the door, and is answered by David. Seeing that it is Mr. Gold, David tells him to leave, but he tells David that he will want to hear what he has to say. Mr. Gold cautions, telling them all of Regina's plans to strike back. David tells Mr. Gold that he cannot just come in and tell them something like that without helping them, he adds that he owes Mary Margaret for saving his life. In Storybrooke, 1983, Regina walks into Granny's Diner to find Kurt and his son sitting where she usually does. She tells Kurt that the mechanic informed her that his car would be done by the end of the week. He thanks her, and as he is leaving, Owen gives her the lanyard keychain. The next morning Regina wakes up, this time with Graham sleeping beside her. The day goes by as usual, she takes Mary Margaret to visit the coma patient, sees Marco struggling to put up the sign, watches Ruby fighting with her Grandmother, is greeted by Archie and today she bumps into Mary Margaret and then berates her. Again, Regina wakes up next to Graham. Today the sequence of events go by as usual, but Regina is less enthused. When she bumps into Mary Margaret, she asks her if she will fight back, but Mary Margaret says no. Regina walks into Mr. Gold's shop, announcing that she is unhappy. He does not understand what she is talking about, telling her that she should go to Dr. Hopper's office. She references the deal they made in the Enchanted Forest. To her surprise Mr. Gold does not recall this deal. Regina tells him that she should be happy in this town, but everyone does exactly what she wants them to do, and that it is not real. She leaves his shop, remarking that he has nothing to give her. Outside of the shop, Regina uses a payphone to call Kurt, and tells him that she would love to see his son Owen before they leave town. A present-day Regina is still in her family mausoleum, now frantically searching through her mother's belongings. She begins to cry when she opens her mothers locket which contains an image of them both. She finds one of her mother's dresses, ripping it to pieces, revealing a written curse. Regina smiles saying, "Thank you, Mommy". Soon David and Mr. Gold walk into Regina's mausoleum to discover the mess she has left in her wake. Mr. Gold tells David that Regina was searching Cora's belongings to find a spell to use on Mary Margaret. Mr. Gold sees that two ingredients are missing from a potion case, the two ingredients necessary for the Curse of the Broken Hearted. Later, he relays this information to Emma, along with the curse's abilities, to make someone love you. Further, he explains that it can make someone believe they love you. Henry walks down, and asks them if Regina will use it on him. He walks over to Emma, requesting that she be honest with him. Mr. Gold answers Henry for her, telling him that if Regina uses this curse she can get everything she wants, revenge on Mary Margaret and Henry's love. David asks him how she gets both by using this particular curse. The answer Mr. Gold gives frightens everyone, he tells them that she needs the heart of the person she hates most to enact the curse--Mary Margaret's heart. Mr. Gold claims that informing them of Regina's plans has fulfilled his end of the bargain, but David and Emma are unconvinced, saying that Mary Margaret and Henry's lives are in the balance. He informs the family that in this case the only way the feud will end is by killing more people. David and Emma agree that they must kill Regina, but Henry pipes in, saying that they're heroes and that they cannot kill his mom. Henry leaves the apartment, and Emma follows him telling David that they need to keep Henry as far away from this battle as possible. Mr. Gold agrees, saying that because Cora did not have a heart it made her dangerous, but Regina is more dangerous for having one. Back in the cursed Storybrooke, Owen and his father are eating dinner with Regina. Kurt asks Owen if he likes the food, and he says no. Kurt steps in, seemingly to reprimand his son, but Regina interrupts him, admitting she is not the best cook, unless it involves apples. The mayor asks Owen if he wants to help her with the apple turnovers she plans on making for dessert, sending him out of the dining room to pick out the best apples. Kurt laughs about Owen's comment about the cooking, commenting that he gets his free spirit from his mother. Regina ask Kurt if Owen's mother is in New Jersey. Kurt tells Regina that Owen's mother died six months ago. She expresses her condolences, and Kurt explains that taking him to Storybrooke was his attempt to take Owen's mind off things. She tells him that she came here for a fresh start too, but it has not been as successful as planned. She asks Kurt what good a new start is without someone to share it with. Owen calls them from inside the kitchen. Regina puts the turnovers into the oven. As she takes off her apron, Owen asks her why she is not a mom. Regina tells him it did not work out that way. Owen tells Regina that she would make a really good mom. The two discuss Storybrooke, and Owen tells her that he likes Storybrook better than New Jersey. She asks him if he misses his friends, but Owen says that he hates it there. Owen reveals to Regina that everyone there treats him weird, and Regina asks him if it is because his mother died, Owen simply nods his head. Following this, Kurt walks in. Regina greets him, and asks him if he would like to stay in town. Despite Owen's excitement, Kurt maintains that their lives are in New Jersey. Emma and Henry visit Granny's Diner, where Neal has already bought Henry a sundae. Henry can tell it is a bribe, but asks what he wants anyway. Neal tells him that Emma thinks it would be a good idea for him to live with Neal in New York, because Regina will not be able to cast the curse if he is outside Storybrooke. Henry proposes that instead, they destroy magic, solving everyone's problems. During this conversation, Emma sits at the counter when Greg Mendell appears. He asks for his meal to go, adding that he plans on going for a hike. He then leaves the diner with his to-go bag. Emma leaves the counter, and walks across the diner to where Neal is seated. She asks him how it went, and Neal says that it went well, but Henry is using the bathroom right now. Emma sees that his back pack is gone, she tells Neal that he should not have fallen for the bathroom trick, considering Henry is his son. Neal realizes this, and they both leave to find Henry. Regina walks up to Mary Margaret's apartment, using her magic to unlock it. She sees Mary Margaret laying in bed and takes off her glove, prepared to rip out her heart. As she approaches, she is stopped by Mr. Gold. She looks over his shoulder, telling Mary Margaret that he cannot guard her forever. In 1983, Regina Mills visits mechanic Billy to ask if he can take a few extra days to repair Kurt Flynn's car, in order to ensure he stays for as long as possible. Billy tells her that Kurt took off a few minutes before she came. Regina, desperate to keep Kurt in town, returns to her office. She removes Graham's heart from its box, and uses it to tell Graham to pull Kurt's car over and arrest him for drunk driving, and to bring Owen to her. As she turns around in her swivel chair, Kurt stands in front of her desk with a confused expression on his face. Quickly, Regina places the heart back in the box. He tells Regina that he is leaving. Regina pleads for him to stay. Just when Kurt exits the office, Graham grabs him from behind, arresting him for drunk driving. Kurt begs Graham to release him, telling him that Regina is controlling him with a "glowing thing that is shaped like a heart." Kurt pushes the box containing Graham's heart onto the floor, enabling his escape. Graham grips his chest, asking Regina what happened. Outside, Kurt runs to his car, driving away with Owen. Henry Mills runs through the woods on the outskirts of Storybrooke, carrying his backpack. When he has his head turned, he runs into Greg Mendell, who is taking a hike. He picks Henry up from the ground, to ask him what he is doing in the middle of the woods. Henry lies, telling him it is for Boy Scouts. Henry then points Greg to a nearby hiking path. Ruby, Neal, David and Emma all search for Henry in a place he has been before--the mines. David's flashlight shines on a box of dynamite, which Neal believes Henry is using to get rid of magic. Back in the woods, Henry removes the dynamite from his bag, placing it on the wishing well, the source of magic for Storybrooke. Greg Mendell calls Regina to tell her that her son, Henry is by himself by the hiking trails, looking upset. She tells him that she is on her way. Kurt and Owen are racing out of Storybrooke, but are being chased down by Regina and Graham in a police car. Owen is confused and afraid, asking his dad what they want, and they swerve past the police car. Graham rams his car into the side of them. After this, Graham takes a shortcut, managing to get in front of Kurt's car before he passes the Storybrooke border. Kurt tells his son to run as far off into the woods as possible, then call his uncle. Owen refuses to leave his dad, gripping his keychain tightly in his hand. His dad tells Owen that as long as he carries it, he will always be with him. Owen listens to his father, leaving Kurt to be arrested by Graham. Regina approaches Owen, telling him that she just wants him to stay with her. Owen chokes out that he does not want it like this. Regina apologizes, saying she just wanted them to be happy. Owen then runs away from a distraught Regina. At the wishing well, Henry, lights a match to blow it up. Regina cautiously walks over to him. He explains that he is intent on bringing an end to magic, that it is ripping apart his family. Regina tries to stop him, arguing that it will not end magic, and it will only get Henry killed. Henry disagrees, telling Regina that she only wants magic to cast the spell over him. As Henry brings the match to the explosives, they disappear in a cloud of Regina's magic. He continues to argue with her, trying to persuade Regina to spare Mary Margaret. Regina does not listen, claiming it is imperative for Mary Margaret to die for what she did. Neal, Emma and David show up to this episode, to try and hinder Regina's efforts to regain Henry. Emma perpetuates that she is Henry's rightful mother, but Regina shows her the curse, claiming that after she casts it Henry will be hers. Emma tells Regina that she will have to kill them before she kills Mary Margaret. Regina has no qualms with this, and creates a fireball. David rips his gun out of his holster, pointing it straight at Regina. Henry places himself in the middle of this conflict, to get both parties to stop. He says that magic has caused them to fight, but Emma says that magic is not the problem, Regina is. Henry continuously says that magic is what makes good people do bad things, citing Regina and Mary Margaret. David lowers his gun, and Regina burns the spell before Henry leaves with Emma. The police follow Owen to where he said that the border of Storybrooke was. To their surprise, there is nothing to be seen, and say that no town called "Storybrooke" exists in Maine. Owen looks straight forward, and on the other side of the barrier, Regina almost touches his face. The police take Owen back into their car and leave. Mr. Gold gets a call that the curse has been destroyed by Regina. He no longer has to protect Mary Margaret from having her heart ripped from her chest, ready to leave. Mary Margaret asks him how he can live with himself after all the evil he has done, he tells her that he tells himself he did the right thing until he believes it. After this, Mary Margaret goes to Regina's home, asking to be killed. Regina says that Henry would never forgive her if she did; she rips her heart out because her problem is she never learns from her mistakes. When Regina examines the heart more closely she sees that it has a black spot on it, showing it to Mary Margaret. She tells Mary Margaret that she doesn't need to kill her, that her heart is growing dark, adding that Mary Margaret's darkness will soon destroy her family. Regina smiles, saying that she can have it all, before shoving the heart back into Mary Margaret, believing it is worse punishment. Behind the bushes, Greg Mendell has caught the whole encounter on his camera, He goes into his car, gripping the keychain that his father, Kurt Flynn gave him, saying that he will find him. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin (Credit only) *Colin O'Donoghue (Credit only) *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory as Ruby *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Tony Amendola as Marco *Jamie Dornan as Sheriff Graham *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Ethan Embry as Greg Mendell *John Pyper-Ferguson as Kurt Flynn *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Benjamin James Stockham as Owen Flynn Co-Starring *Jarod Joseph as Billy *Steve Makaj as Captain Uncredited *Cinder as Pongohttp://img.ly/sfcg Quotes Kurt: This is impossible. We drove through here yesterday. There was nothing here. It's like someone dropped a town right on top of us. Trivia *The opening titlecard features a tree falling on Kurt Flynn's car. *There are two references to [wikipedia:Tron in this episode. **Kurt and Owen's last name is Flynn. **A bench which features an ad for computers with the ENCOM logo. *The newspaper Regina reads the morning after the curse is dated October 23, 1983. This means Emma Swan's birthday is either October 22, or October 23, depending on whether she was born before or after midnight. *This is the first episode to only be set in Storybrooke. References de:Welcome to Storybrooke it:Welcome to Storybrooke fr:2X17 sr-el:Dobrodošli_u_Storybrook es:Welcome to Storybrooke